


Doki Doki Stuffing Club

by brokenbabyvulture



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lowkey D/s dynamic, Self Harm Scars, Stuffing, toss this fic in the sin bin with the rest of em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbabyvulture/pseuds/brokenbabyvulture
Summary: “They’re almost finished!” Natsuki called from the kitchen.Yuri smiled and got up from the couch. “What are we decorating them as this time?” She snuck up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her a soft kiss on the head. “Kittens again?”“Don’t say ‘again’ like you didn’t like them the first time, asshole.” She elbowed Yuri in the side. “And no. I was thinking… raccoons?”Yuri snorted. “Raccoons? Why?”“I think they’re cute!” Natsuki dropped her wooden spoon into the pink icing she was mixing. “They remind me of someone.”





	Doki Doki Stuffing Club

**Author's Note:**

> I am full of sin

“They’re almost finished!” Natsuki called from the kitchen. 

Yuri smiled and got up from the couch. “What are we decorating them as this time?” She snuck up behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, giving her a soft kiss on the head. “Kittens again?”

“Don’t say ‘again’ like you didn’t like them the first time, asshole.” She elbowed Yuri in the side. “And no. I was thinking… raccoons?”

Yuri snorted. “Raccoons? Why?”

“I think they’re cute!” Natsuki dropped her wooden spoon into the pink icing she was mixing. “They remind me of someone.” 

“Oh yeah?” Yuri hugged Natsuki tighter, lifting her off the ground. “Who?”

Natsuki squealed with laughter. “Put me down! Raccoon face!”

“Raccoon face? That’s kind of rude.”

Natsuki stumbled as her feet hit the ground and kissed Yuri’s cheek. “Forgive me?”

“I guess,” Yuri sighed, still smiling softly.

“You’re gonna help, right?” Natsuki asked, taking the warm cupcakes out of the oven. 

“If you want me to.”

Natsuki set the cupcakes on a rack while they cooled. “We have to wait for a while before we can frost them. What do you want to do?”

“Just come sit with me.” 

Natsuki smiled and followed Yuri to the couch, collapsing onto it dramatically. 

“I’m dying.”

Yuri rushed to her side, feigning panic and concern. “What’s wrong? What do you need dear?” She couldn’t hide her smile, as much as she tried to keep up the drama of the scene.

“I’m suffering from a severe lack of kisses. It’s terminal. There’s only one cure…” She coughed and laid her hand across her forehead. 

“Clear!” Yuri yelled, and started peppering Natsuki’s face with kisses. Natsuki burst into a fit of giggles. 

“It’s a miracle! I’m saved!” She hugged Yuri around her neck and pulled her down onto the couch. “My hero.”

Yuri moved to prop herself up on top of Natsuki. “Can cupcakes cool too long?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Cause I just want to stay here.” Yuri let herself fall, crushing Natsuki under her weight. “There is no escape.”

“Oof! Ouch, so this is how it ends, huh? Crushed under… these.” She smiled mischievously, and moved her hands to Yuri’s chest. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault you have the chest of a ten-year-old boy!” Yuri rolled off the couch and fell onto the floor, laughing. “If you don’t like them, you don’t have to sleep on them anymore.”

Natsuki spread out on the couch pathetically. “Nooooooo I’m sorry, I love them.” She stood and offered Yuri a hand. Yuri took it and got off the floor. 

“You think they’re cool yet?”

“Yeah, I bet,” Natsuki replied, moving to the kitchen. She held her hand over one of the cupcakes and grinned. “Come give me a hand.”

Yuri rolled up her sleeves and followed Natsuki into the kitchen. She went to pick up the rack of cupcakes, but felt a hand on her arm before she could. 

“You’re forgetting something.”

Yuri smiled softly. “Go ahead.”

Natsuki took Yuri’s left arm and ran her thumb over the pale, raised scars there. She laid a gentle kiss on one. “Beautiful,” she whispered. She kissed another. “Beautiful.” She trailed down Yuri’s arm, stopping at every scar, giving them all her attention for a moment. When she ran out of skin, she placed another featherlight kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “Beautiful.”

Yuri smiled and shook her head. “I really don’t understand why you insist on doing that so much.”

“Because you deserve it.”

“Thank you darling. So, raccoons?”

Natsuki snorted. “Yeah, raccoons.”

“Are they gonna be pink?”

“Yep! Gray icing would look gross, don’t you think?”

Yuri hummed in agreement, taking a spoon and dropping scoops of icing onto the cupcakes. Natsuki always asked for her help, but she knew she didn’t need it. Natsuki was way better at baking and decorating than she was. Yuri always left the details to her.

The girls spent half an hour decorating in comfortable silence. They didn’t need to speak, and Natsuki liked to focus in the kitchen. The cupcakes came out perfectly, just like they always did. Natsuki set aside four for the club meeting tomorrow, leaving twenty for just the two of them. 

“I hope you’re hungry!” Natsuki announced, haphazardly piling a plate with cupcakes. “I can’t wait to taste these.”

“You know what they’re going to taste like darling. I’ve never seen you mess up this recipe.”

Natsuki carried the plate of cupcakes to the couch, setting them on the table in front of the TV. “Yeah, but it’s always exciting isn’t it?”

Yuri hummed again, taking a cupcake and a seat next to her girlfriend. “They’re going to be wonderful.”

“Oh, wait.” Before Yuri could react, Natsuki snatched the cupcake from her hands.

“Hey!”

“Shh. Come here.” Natsuki held the cupcake where Yuri couldn’t reach it and patted the space next to, beckoning Yuri close to her side. 

“I’m older than you,” Yuri deadpanned. “If anything, I should be feeding you.

“I said hush! Just come here, it’ll be fun.” Yuri rolled her eyes, scooting closer to her girlfriend. Natsuki smiled and held the cupcake to Yuri’s lips. “Here comes the airplane!” Natsuki sang teasingly. 

“Nat-” Yuri opened her mouth to complain, but was interrupted by the cake being shoved inside it. She made a muffled sound of protest, but took a bite anyway. She chewed as Natsuki grinned at her expectantly. The frosting was overwhelmingly sweet, like it always was when Natsuki was in charge of it, and Yuri was very aware of how it was smeared all over her face. It was delicious, however, and Yuri smiled at the taste, nodding approvingly.

Natsuki’s eyes lit up even brighter as she offered Yuri another bite. Yuri took it, already a bit overcome with the sweetness of both the cupcake and Natsuki’s expression. 

“Nat, slow down,” Yuri pleaded, crumbs of cake falling from the corners of her mouth.

Natsuki pressed a small finger to Yuri’s lips, still sticky with frosting, and smiled deviously. Yuri felt a soft tingle spread throughout her body at the contact, and didn’t protest anymore. She could sense that Natsuki didn’t want her to speak now, and Yuri was happy to oblige. 

Natsuki’s body language softened, and moved the hand that wasn’t covered in frosting to rest on Yuri’s thigh. The touch was deliberate, and Yuri relaxed into it. 

Natsuki held the last bite of cake up to Yuri’s lips, offering it patiently. Yuri took it, placing a soft kiss on Natsuki’s fingertips in the process. She closed her eyes and focused on the sweet flavor. She would tell Natsuki how much she liked it, but this wasn’t the time. She just smiled, knowing that would be enough for Natsuki. 

She had almost forgotten how many cupcakes there were when Natsuki moved to give her another, picking one from the unstable tower and offering it to her. Natsuki met her eyes, encouraging and kind, and far too sweet to turn down. 

Yuri took another bite, and discovered she was growing less fond of the strawberry flavor the more she tasted of it. But it was still soft and sweet, and Natsuki looked oddly content watching her, so she pressed on. She ate cupcakes as Natsuki presented her with them, one after another, almost not noticing the sickly sweet flavor after a while. She didn’t even notice how tight her sweater was becoming around her middle until Natsuki pressed a hand to it, snapping her out of her food-induced daze. 

Heat rose to her face as she noticed, all at once, how much smaller the stack of cupcakes was, and how much bigger her stomach had grown since they started. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to eat so many! I- They were just so good and I lost track and- Why did you keep giving them to me?” Yuri was panicked, thinking Natsuki was going to be upset with her for being such a glutton. 

“Because you looked so cute and happy…” Natsuki trailed off, gazing at Yuri’s disdented middle lovingly. “And so full…” She pressed a soft hand to Yuri’s stomach. “I think it’s adorable.”

Yuri blushed an even deeper shade of red, unable to meet Natsuki’s eyes. She shifted, feeling how full and taut her stomach felt under her shirt. The sensation was strange, but not entirely unenjoyable. She appreciated how satisfied she felt, how content and relaxed she was, despite feeling a bit embarrassed by Natsuki’s eyes on her.

“There’s still some cupcakes left,” Yuri prompted quietly. “I could probably finish them…” She glanced from the few remaining sweets up to Natsuki’s face, unable to hold her gaze for more than a moment.

Natsuki smiled appreciatively, running a small hand through her girlfriend’s long hair. Yuri closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, feeling a soft sound of contentment escape her throat. 

Natsuki pulled her hand away and lifted another cupcake up to Yuri’s mouth. Yuri had to take a short moment to prepare. As much as she wanted to do this, sixteen cupcakes had an effect on a person, and continuing was going to take dedication. She knew she could do it. Natsuki wanted her to, so it was as good as done. But as the sweet frosting hit her tongue again, she couldn’t help but think how much she was going to hate strawberry for a few weeks after this.

With the last cupcake gone, Yuri let out a sigh of relief. She still didn’t feel it was right to speak, so she just fell backwards against the couch and rested a hand on her swollen stomach. After a moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her to lie down. She complied, and found her head resting on Natsuki’s thighs. She smiled, nuzzling into the warm skin as a small hand rubbed comforting circles on her tummy. The moment was beyond words, even the words Yuri spun into poetry every day. It was just too simple. 

Yuri didn’t know how much time had passed when Natsuki finally broke the comfortable silence. 

“Are you okay?” 

Her inflection was full of warmth and concern, betraying the abrasive wall she kept up when she wasn’t comfortable. Yuri could only nod sleepily.

“Did you… like that?”

“Yes.” Yuri’s voice was small but sure.

Natsuki paused, seemingly surprised by that answer, and unsure how to continue.

“Did you?” Yuri asked gently, now looking up at Natsuki with eyes full of nothing but love and curiosity.

“I did,” Natsuki admitted. 

Yuri spent the next hour or so on Natsuki’s lap, gently coaxing conversation out of her nervous girlfriend. They agreed they both enjoyed the experience, and that it would be one they would like to try again in the future. They fell asleep there, once Yuri’s stomach had stopped aching and Natsuki had finished teasing her about how stretched her sweater was going to be tomorrow.


End file.
